A Psychic's Envy
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Getting ready to leave the Smash Mansion after he was cut, Mewtwo expressed he had a huge hatred for Lucario because he replaced him. But is that really the reason he is mad at him.


Hi, I am Tinyrocket! I am making an one-shot starring Mewtwo, one of the people who was laid-off in brawl. I STILL can't believe he didn't make it. He is like one of the most popular fighters in the game. So, because I feel sorry for the psychic kitty, I am making this story. Enjoy!

"WHEN MY FANGIRLS HEAR ABOUT THIS, THEY'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Everyone in the Smash Mansion stopped what they were doing as they saw a VERY angry Roy walking out of a room with two suitcases in his hands while yelling stuff at the door. Suddenly, two giant floating hands followed him out.

"Roy, please calm down. It is only a lay-off." The Master Hand reassured. "If there is a chance I can put you in the fourth Super Smash Bros tournament, I would do it."

"Dude, the last Super Smash Bros tournament was SO too long ago!" Roy snapped. "You expect me to wait that long just for a chance to get cut out again!?"

"Um, well… "

The redheaded boy just grunted in annoyance as he walked off angrily muttering something crude under his breath.

The Crazy Hand then chuckled. "Now THAT'S what I call a fiery red-head!"

"Shut up, brother." The Master Hand muttered.

Still seething, he past five figures who was looking at the whole scene.

"Wow… Roy is sure taking it hard." Pikachu winced.

"I can't really blame him. He IS one of the most popular characters in Super Smash Bros Tournament." Jigglypuff nodded.

"Yeah, but he is from a place NOBODY have heard of." Ivysaur reasoned. "Personally, I'm surprised he AND Marth got into the second tournament."

"I suppose that is true as well." Pikachu nodded. The yellow mouse then looked around the mansion eyeing the newcomers. "Wow. They are a lot of people here this time around."

"Yeah. Talk about a wacky cast of characters." Charizard nodded counting the new fighters. "Ike, Lucas, R.O.B.. Heck, even Solid Snake and Sonic The Hedgehog are here!"

"What? No Sora?" Squirtle joked with a laugh.

"No. And to be honest, I was expecting Geno and Megaman too." Pikachu nodded.

The aqua-skinned turtle sweat dropped. "Dude, I was joking."

Before anyone could say anything else, they notice a small version of Pikachu walking towards in a gloomy face and a backpack.

"Hey, everyone…" Pichu said with a dark cloud over his head.

"Aw, come on, Pichu. Cheer up. It is not that bad." Pikachu reassured.

"Yes, it is… the Super Smash Bros tournament have been one of the biggest things I ever done and now, I may never do it again!"

"What makes you said that?" Pikachu asked.

"Um, maybe it's because not only he is the lightest person, he is the only one here whose stronger attack hurt himself?" Squirtle piped.

"NOT helping!" Jigglypuff shouted using her Pound attack on Squirtle's face.

Pichu's ears dropped in sadness as he looked down at the ground.

"Hey, kid, don't give us that look. Maybe the Master Hand didn't invite you back because he thought you wasn't much of a power-puncher." Charizard reasoned.

"And how is THAT supposed to cheer him up?" Ivysaur asked with a raised eyebrow.

The giant orange lizard then stood in silence for five full seconds. "Um, oops?"

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur and Squirtle sweat dropped at this.

Pikachu then put his hand on Pichu's shoulder. "To be fair, Pichu. I AM surprised that the tournament are going to have a few layoffs."

"Yeah, but people like Dr. Mario and Young Link deserved it. Why would you invite someone who are basically the same person as a veteran fighter?" Squirtle shrugged.

"If that's the case, then how that creepy kid with the huge eyes that look like Link got in?" Charizard asked pointing to Toon Link.

"Because he and Link are not the same person." Pikachu explained.

"Say what?"

"Well, Toon Link is from the future. 100 years from Link's time to be exact. I don't know if the real Link is his ancestor or not but they are definitely not the same person." Pikachu said.

Charizard once again stood in silence. This time, for eight full seconds. Then, he held his head in pain. "AHH! BRAIN CRAMP! BRAIN CRAMP!"

Again, all of the Pokemon sweat dropped at the fire Pokemon's ignorance.

Suddenly, Ivysaur remembered something. "Hey, isn't there anyone Pokemon lay-off here?"

"He is right here."

Everyone (even Charizard who just recovered from his brain cramp) turned to see an unusual floating purple cat with a floating suitcase at each side of him.

"Hey, Mewtwo." Pikachu greeted.

"Yes. Greetings." Mewtwo said in a dark tone making everyone cringe.

"Still bummed, eh?" Squirtle asked.

"What do YOU think?"

"Aw, cheer up. It's not the end of the world." Pikachu reassured.

"It is for ME! I STILL can't believe I been cut!" The psychic cat snapped.

"I agree. I am quite surprised to see you out. You are one of the strongest people here." Pikachu nodded.

"Yeah, you are one heck of a fighter despite the fact you are so scrawny AND you are well-known and like by most fans! I wonder why you got cut." Charizard nodded.

"I believe I know the reason." Mewtwo muttered.

"Really? What is it?" Pichu asked.

"You people REALLY want to know?" The Pokemon asked earning nods from everyone. "Very well. First of all, it is not "what" but "WHO"?

This made the six Pokemon looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean by "who"?" Pikachu asked.

"It's…" Mewtwo said hesitating a bit while he held up his finger pointing. "HIM."

Everyone turned to see where Mewtwo is pointing to see a blue wolf-like creature chatting with Metaknight.

"Who? Lucario? Why him?" Charizard asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I haven't been laid-off! I been replaced!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Replaced? Mewtwo, you are jumping to conclusions. Why would the Master Hand replaced someone?" Pikachu asked.

"I do not know. But I DO know is that they did the same to Roy." Mewtwo scolded.

"Huh?" Pichu asked confused.

Mewtwo simply pointed to another new fighter. This time, Pit. "Take a good look at him and tell me who does he remind you of?"

Everyone simply stood in shocked silence.

"All right. Since you put it THAT way…" Pikachu said scratching the back of his head. "But why would the Master Hand have Lucario replace you?"

"Because… ever since the day he appeared, he had always been stealing my spotlight…" Mewtwo snarled.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Everyone except Ivysaur.

"I get it. The reason you were cut is because you was a first-generation Pokemon and the Master Hand wanted to move on." The grass Pokemon reasoned.

"If that's the case, how did YOU three and your trainer got in?" Jigglypuff asked.

Squirtle simply shrugged. "I guess they wanted to do an unique fighter and what is more unique than a Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon."

"Yeah. This is MUCH cooler than being an assist item!" Charizard smiled.

"Why they chose first-generation Pokemon, I don't know." Ivysaur mused. "Besides, I could understand Pikachu but how come YOU get to stay? You're not that good for a fighter either."

Jigglypuff's eyes widened as she looked offended. "Excuse me? If it wasn't for ME, Giga-Bowser would never be defeated!"

"It's true, you know." Pikachu agreed.

"Anywho, what do you mean he been stealing your spotlight? The only time he "stole" it when this invitation and you act like it had happened before." Squirtle said.

Mewtwo simply looked down in silence unable to come up with an answer.

"Well, I, um…"

"You're STALLLLLING!" Squirtle sang.

"Yeah, why do have just a grudge against Lucario just because he is in a more modern generation than you?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Yeah, it's like Snake hating Sonic for no reason." Pichu agreed.

"Actually, Pichu. Well, it's not a very good one, Snake DOES have a reason." Pikachu corrected.

"Really?" Pichu asked tilting his head.

"It's a little hard to explain…" Pikachu said turning back to Mewtwo. "But, seriously, how do you have against him."

"Um, well…" Mewtwo said.

"Mew." Ivysaur said randomly.

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"Mew, Pokemon #151 is currently living with Lucario after that Tree Of Beginning incident." Ivysaur said. "Though, she used to stay with Mewtwo and his army of Pokemon clones."

Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror while everyone else's widened in realisation.

"You mean…?" Pikachu asked.

"That's right." Ivysaur said. "The reason Mewtwo dislikes Lucario is because of Mew."

"I… I have no idea what you are talking about!" Mewtwo snapped. "Mew and I are just acquaintances!"

The dinosaur-like creature smirked. "I sincerely doubt it. After all, you are a lot more mature than Snake so you hating him because of he is more popular than yours is a lie. Meaning…"

Squirtle then smirked. "Ooooh! Mewtwo and Mew, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Mewthree in a baby carriage!"

Jigglypuff, on the other hand felt sorry for Mewtwo. "Oh, that is such a classic love tragedy story. A lonely man have to watch his love in the arms of another!"

"N-No! NO! Listen. If you know me then you know that I do NOT show emotion." Mewtwo said darkly.

Charizard then gave a huge hearty laugh.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Mewtwo asked about one second away from making the giant lizard hit himself with his own hand.

Charizard then put his arm around Mewtwo's. "Come on, pal! There is no need to lie to US! We won't make fun of you!… Too much."

"In fact, we will help you express your feelings to Mew." Jigglypuff nodded.

"I-I do NOT have any feelings to express to anyone!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Then, why are you getting so upset about it?" Squirtle smirked.

"A-Anyone would be upset about something like this!"

"Yes, but "anyone" shouldn't be sputtering like that." Ivysaur smirked.

"Aw, look! He's blushing!" Jigglypuff cooed as Mewtwo's face turned red.

Charizard gave another hearty laugh. "Oh, yeah. You have NO emotions at all, Mewtwo!"

"Guys, guys, please stop!" Pikachu said trying to avoid his friends getting killed by Mewtwo's psychic powers.

Mewtwo's right eye started twitching as he was trying his best to control his anger. Suddenly, a soda can Wario was drinking from exploded spilling cola all over his face blinding him. Immediately, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard stopping laughing knowing Mewtwo was this close to blowing their minds away.

The psychic cat simply started to huff heavily glaring at the six Pokemon who looked a bit scared. After taking a few deep breaths, he sighed.

"Look. I am going to say this once and only once. I do NOT have a crush on Mew." Mewtwo said.

"Very well. If you say so." Pikachu nodded. "Not personally, but Lucario is more of the lover type anyway."

Hearing this, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "THAT guy! A lover? Yeah, right! I am care more for Mew, then…"

"AH-HA!" The six Pokemon smirked.

After realising what he walked himself into, he stood in silence for a moment before smacking his palm on his face.

Meanwhile, Wario was currently looking for something to wash his face with. After a few seconds of blind searching, he grabbed something which seemed like a cloth. After wiping his face a couple of times. He gave a deep sigh before looking at the cloth.

And who was attached to it.

Looking up, he found himself staring at the eyes of a VERY angry Ganondorf. After looking up and down at Ganondorf and the cloth., he suddenly realised that he wiped his face with the dark warlock's cape. He then did what anyone do in a situation like this.

He gave a VERY cheesy grin.

"Okay, NOW, you got no excuse…" Squirtle laughed.

Mewtwo sighed in defeat. "Very well. I admit it. I l… like her, okay?"

"Heh. I knew it." Ivysaur smirked.

"But, it won't make a difference NOW knowing she is already in love with that… that… that wolf!" The psychic cat said.

"Actually, some people consider me a jackal."

"Very well… You are a jackal but that's not the…"

Then, Mewtwo's eyes widened. Turning around slowly, he saw that Lucario standing behind him.

"Perfect…"

Squirtle then fell on top of his shell laughing hysterically at the fact that Mewtwo made himself look like an idiot. Ivysaur then used his vine whip to smack the turtle across the face.

"I believe I know the answer now but have you overheard everything?" Mewtwo said in defeat.

"Only the parts after you made Wario's soda can explode." Lucario explained.

Suddenly, the two legendary Pokemon ducked as Wario engulfed in purple flames flew past then victim of a Warlock Punch until he slammed straight into the wall. He was unconscious before he landed on the ground. Everyone looked at the overweight plumber for a moment.

"So I take it you are here to gloat, right?" Mewtwo asked.

Lucario shook his head. "No. I am here to explain to you that my relationship with Mew is more than siblings than lovers."

"Excuse me?" Mewtwo asked raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Mew is a very good person but I do not think I am ready to have a love-relationship with a female." The fighting Pokemon explained. "If you wish to express your true love to her, there is no one stopping you."

Mewtwo was stunned in silence.

"You heard him, Mewtwo! Mew is all yours for taking!" Squirtle smirked.

"See? There is a chance that Mew loves you!" Jigglypuff nodded.

"Yeah. When coming home, why not visit her?" Pikachu asked.

Mewtwo looked down at the electric rat. "Thank you, Pikachu. And thank you, everyone. But, I especially thank you, Lucario. I was wrong about you. Forgive me, I left my jealousy of you got the better of me."

He then held out his hand out in form of a handshake

Lucario then smiled as he took the hand. "It's quite all right, Mewtwo. I am truly sorry I have replaced you in this tournament."

Mewtwo smiled. "It's quite all right. I understand now."

After finishing the handshake and saying his goodbyes to all of the Pokemon, he teleported off with his suitcases.

"No need to thank me. I am only glad to help." Ivysaur smiled.

"Excuse me?" Squirtle, Jigglypuff and Charizard asked.

"Well, I DID help Mewtwo get over his rivalry with Lucario and gave him courage."

"No, you didn't! We all did!" Jigglypuff scolded.

"But mostly, me!" Squirtle smirked.

"YOU!? All you did was made things worse!" Charizard snapped.

"Oh and like YOU did any better, you idiot!" The blue turtle yelled.

The orange lizard got an anger mark on his head. "What was that?"

Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard started to yell at each other while Pikachu, Pichu and Lucario sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, all of the Smashers were looking at the Pokemon. Then, Mario then turned to Luigi.

"What were they-a talking about?" The red-clad plumber asked his brother.

"Beats-a me. I been-a listening to them since Roy threw that tantrum and besides, Mewtwo and Lucario, I couldn't understand a single word they were saying." Luigi shrugged.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder-a what happened to him?" Mario mused.

Suddenly, they heard a door being kicked open. The two Mario brothers turned to see Roy marching in angrily with war paint on. Behind were a bunch of teenage girls with angry expression and war paint like Roy. The girls were holding various weapons.

"Come on, girls! Let's show them what happens when they cut me from the tournament!" Roy shouted pumping his sword in the air.

"YEAH!" The girls agreed.

Everyone once again stopped what they were doing to look at the scene.

"Oh, dear…" Mario sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, an adorable pink kitten-like creature was floating around the Kanto forest.

Suddenly, she felt something was behind turning around, she then saw Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" Mew smiled.

She then floated towards Mewtwo wrapping her small arms around his waist cuddling by to him.

Mewtwo then blushed slightly as she did this.

"It been so long, haven't it?" Mew asked.

"Yes. Yes. It is. So how are you doing now?" Mewtwo asked.

"Well, I am currently alone because Lucario gone to that new Super Smash Bros tournament." Mew said. She then frowned. "I am sorry you got cut."

"Well, at first, I was very upset but then, I got over it." The psychic cat shrugged.

"I am glad to hear that." The smaller cat nodded. "So why did you came here?"

Mewtwo then took a deep breath. "I… I… I thought you might got lonely wandering all by yourself. So I, um, thought that I could keep you company."

"R-Really? Why, thank you, Mewtwo! That would be very…" Mew started before she noticed something. "Mewtwo, are you blushing?"

"M-Me? Blushing? I-Impossible!" Mewtwo said even though he knew he blushing from the second Mew hugged him.

The pink creature raised a confused eyebrow. "Mewtwo? Are you okay? This is very out of character for you."

"Well, I…" Mewtwo said before taking a deep breath. "Well, you see, Mew. I believe you are a young beautiful female who shouldn't be alone by yourself and I… thought that…"

Mew put two and two together. "Mewtwo? Do you like me?"

Hearing this, Mewtwo's eyes widened but without saying a word, nodded.

Mew stared into his eyes for a moment before smiling sweetly. She then gave Mewtwo a kiss on the cheek surprising the larger cat-like Pokemon making his face blushed completely.

"What was that for?" Mewtwo asked.

This time, Mew blushed. "Well… because you are a kinder person than most people give you credit for. I just wanted to thank you for offering to keep me company."

Mewtwo gave a small smile. "No problem, Mew. No problem."

There it is! A bit cheesy, isn't it? But I couldn't think of anything else to end it. So, here it is. Review away!


End file.
